Glass Woman
by Serendipity111
Summary: TwelvexLisa AU Twelve meets his new neighbor
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my sweaty palms together ,while waiting for my laundry to dry in the shitty apartment dryer. The rumbling noise was comforting in the Sunday morning silence. The gray cobwebs on the ceilings swung gently from the dry hot july wind blowing into the laundry room, bringing in the the week old chlorine smell from the apartment pool a few feet away. My hair was matted to my head but at least the sweat worked as a binding to keep it out of my face. My icy roommate kept suggesting getting a haircut but I was too lazy to do it. One of these days, I was going to wake up with him standing over me with a pair of kitchen shears. He almost frisbeed his laptop at me when I walked out of my room only wearing swim trunks because I procrastinated on doing my laundry. I doubt he would let me back in the apartment if I don't come back with it all done. "You ass," I chuckled to myself. Just as I leaned against the old washing machines, I heard a loud thud a few feet away. I looked up to see a small woman quickly picking up and tossing her spilled laundry into a white laundry basket on the floor. Her black hair was short and cropped a few inches below her narrow jaw. Her feathery bangs bounced up and down, revealing her furrowed brows. Her dark eyes were cast down, preoccupied with the spilled content on the floor. When she suddenly glanced up at me and her small lips formed the words "S..sorry." Everything around us drowned in an ocean of faint yellow. Her pale face scrunched up in adorable confusion because she was seeing a half naked creep gawking at her in a dusty laundry room. If only she could see how fragile and perfect she looked floating in the color of her own voice. "Aa..re you done with the dry...er?" she stuttered, her slender arms clutching two sides of the laundry basket. It looked enormous in her arms. Barely, being able to recover from the new wave of yellow , I could only manage to nod my head and go into autopilot. I somehow got my basket to the dryer and tossed my clothes in. In a matter of seconds, I walked past her with my basket of clothes in hand, trying not to look back but I could feel her dark eyes and the fingers of the delicate yellow on my bare back the whole way out. On my way up the stairs, I couldn't help but smile. I met a glass woman who was going to shatter into a million pieces and cut up all my insides. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Many weeks passed since our last encounter. I was doing laundry every Sunday morning. But I only ever saw glimpses of her hastily leaving or entering her apartment door, across from us. She always seemed startled and in a hurry, like a little ant that lost it's way from the colony line . I wanted to ask my roommate about her because he was very perceptive and seemed to know private details about everyone in the building but I knew how he would react to my sudden interest in a girl. He would stare at me with his calculating icy blue eyes, scanning my breathing and body language, trying to piece together my behavior and come up with a conclusion which was probably true but I wasn't ready to face. "You're not ready", he would say in a matter of fact tone and turn back to tapping away at his sleek laptop which was the same color as his sharp curt voice. What an asshole but as always he was probably right. I didn't really understand why I wanted to see her or talk to her. I knew I was partially lying to myself when I thought it was because of the rare color of her voice. I knew it was a lot more than that, much more. So in the evenings, I would sit on the living room couch, pretending to watch TV as an excuse to watch her apartment through my screen door, in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. Most days, she never appeared so I would get lost in the jumbled mucky colors the TV voices made. The evening was fading into night and the night chill was leaking through the screen door. I decided to end my creepy activity for today and close the apartment door. My bones seemed to creak when I got off the couch and fresh warm blood rushed through my tired legs. I was sitting for way too long. Then, the little ant herself peaked through her door and stepped out into the night. I couldn't believe it. She was wearing a thin red jacket over an old worn blue t-shirt and pajama shorts. I stood still, tightly grasping the apartment as I stood behind the cold black screen door. I watched her look up at the sky, like she was looking for stars and then look down disappointed as if just remembering there were stars in the city sky. She slowly started walking and the lights reflected from the pool bounced off her small face as if it was trying to mesmerize her. She left her hand on the rail as she walked, her long fingers stroking it the whole way down the stairs. When I couldn't see her anymore, I quickly opened the screen door and leaned on the rail. Her eyes were dazed. She undid the rusty lock with a quick pull and walked in. At first she stood there, contemplating before she slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the gate. She was about to step into the water before stopping again and slipping off her black flip flops, carefully putting them underneath the jacket. Then she finally stepped in. She slowly walked her way to the deep end and then let go of all control. Her eyes were closed, her black hair spread out around her face, her arms were spread above her. She floated gently through out the pool, like the water was afraid it would break her. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her dark eyes suddenly opened and she saw me looking at her from above. She jerked forward, trying to stand up, but forgot she was in the deep end. Panic set over her face as her arms splashed around aimlessly looking for something stable to grab. I ran down the stairs and jumped into the pool. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the shallow end of the pool. When she was able to stand up, she stopped splashing. We stared at each other for what seemed to be ages. I was taken away at how beautiful the contrast of her wet black hair looked on her delicate pale face. Her dark eyes sparkled under the artificial lights. She was breathing through her mouth and her lips were chapped and red. I couldn't bring myself to speak. She was going to run away embarrassed and probably wouldn't be able to look me in the eyes again. Not that I could blame her. I almost made her drown. My shame won and I had to look down. I was such a creep. She suddenly hugged me. Her arms wrapped tightly around me. Her face pressed against my shoulder. I could feel her breath on my skin. My nose and ears started burning. She let go quickly but she stood close. Her face was inches from mine. I could see the tiny gaps between each of her black eyelashes. "Want to come over to my place?"she asked quietly but confidently. Bursts of yellow surrounded us. I felt so overwhelmed. I was so wet and cold, I could barely feel my hands. The woman I've been obsessing over for the past few weeks was standing so close to me, I could feel her breath on my neck and it made my face and a lot of other things burn. My jokes and wit had left my body and all I could manage to say was "s-sure". I followed her out of the pool and into her apartment, our clothes dripping the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Her name was Lisa. She lived alone and worked as a librarian at the local public library. She liked warm food and soft nostalgic music. Her hobbies included reading horror anthologies in the evenings and experimenting with different teas in the morning. She was raised by a single mother. Her father left when she was very young. She wants a cat, but is afraid of most animals. I would repeat these basic facts about her in my head over an over again, trying to find something between her yellow words. She was such a simple woman with simple pleasures yet she made my heart race with every gesture and expression. It was torture. Her name was Lisa. She is fascinated with the low and gentle sounds of a cello. Her phone screen has a thin crack in the middle from when she dropped it on the pavement. She only knew how to make pancakes that were raw and doughy on the edges. She loves the rain but hates getting her hair wet. I was baffled and confused at how much control she had over me. Lisa was just a mundane woman yet a part of me was certain she was a siren, waiting for me to drown in her deep brown eyes so she could rip me apart. There was no other way I could explain why I loved when she cocked her head to the side when she laughed or when she looked at the ceiling when in deep thought or how she would stand with her hands behind her back. I found myself knocking her door almost every evening. The yellow would gently greet me with faint caresses at my face with it's soft feathery fingers and then play with the baby hairs behind my ears all the way to my apartment door. The world seemed to shrink down to my apartment, the walk to her apartment, her apartment and anywhere she was. The world also seemed to have gotten bigger and more vivid. The sky was brighter and bluer, the bird songs became vivid splashes of colors rather than mixed up murkiness. Nothing made any sense, the only thing keeping me from thinking this was all a dream was the still, stable and cold presence of my roommate. My roommate didn't question my whereabouts or get in the way. The only thing I was currently hearing from him was the subtle patter of his thin fingers tapping the laptop keyboard. It was comforting but haunting. I knew he knew what was happening but he probably concluded I would get bored so he was letting time take it's course. If only that would happen. Her name was Lisa. She had tiny cuts and bruises all over her body from tripping everywhere. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes. Her lips were always chapped and bleeding. She was clenching my heart in her fragile clumsy fists. 


	4. Chapter 4

My roommate was crouched on the floor, his long pale fingers looked like scattering spiders as he aimlessly tried to feel around the floor for his glasses. His black hair was messy and covered his icy eyes and the newly formed purple bruise near his left socket. I stood there, watching silently. The fragments of violent, ugly colors from our previous "conversation" suffocated me. My left hand stung and I could taste the cold metallic flavor of blood as I swallowed. It all happened so fast. I remember him standing at the door waiting for me as I was on my way to Lisa's apartment. His arms were crossed. His normal stoic expression replaced with frustration and concern. "No more," was all he said. The silver of his voice flew like daggers towards me. I shouted why, my jaw and fists clenched tight. The look he gave me unhinged something within me. It was the same look the people that came to the orphanage gave me. Pity and disgust. I charged, fists flying. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me against the door. "Calm down! This is for your own good and hers!" he shouted. The silver of his voice surrounded me, almost choking me. I shoved him back and we wrestled until I gained the upper hand, but he punched me in the mouth. His eyes looked cold and dark, like a blizzard. "Why are you always resisting?! You know you're bad for her! You know we are not like everyone else!" he shouted once again. Sharp silver circled me, almost forming a cage. I could feel all the blood in my body rush through my veins. I clenched my teeth so hard, they could shatter like glass in my mouth. My hands shook violently. "I'm tired of hating myself! I'm tired of pushing people away ! I want to be loved!" I shouted back, my eyes stinging. His face crumbled. Before the tears could spill out of my eyes and before he could say anything, I ran towards him and punched him in the eye and his glasses flew off his face. I knew he had let me hit him. He liked to torture himself. Now I was staring at him blindly searching for his glasses. When we were kids, he would always be sprawling around the ground searching for his cheap cracked glasses. He was a smart ass kid and was always getting punched or knocked down by other orphans or the caregivers. No matter how many times he got hit,he would never shut his mouth. Watching him crouch on the floor after so many years, was oddly nostalgic and gut wrenching. I couldn't bring myself to help him. Doing so meant stepping into the past , and I wasn't ready. I wanted a future. I walked towards the door and from behind me, I heard him say "Do what you want, but we will never be like them no matter how hard we try."Cold silver clawed at my back and neck until I walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sure the woman sitting in front of me was Lisa. She opened the door and greeted me with an awkward smile like she does every time I visit . She told me to sit down on her old green couch while she walks into her tiny kitchen to make tea like she does every time I visit. She set a red cup of peppermint tea on the worn wooden coffee table in front of me like she does every time I visit. Yet this Lisa was different. Her movements were not nervous and unsure like they usually were, they were calm and almost robotic. Her dark eyes met mine without quickly looking away. They seemed darker and deeper. I could see myself in the endless pools of her eyes. I looked so pathetic. That bastard was right, I wasn't good for her. I wasn't good for anyone and would die a miserable lonely fool.

Slowly, she raised her slender hand to my face.

Her thin small fingers stroked the sides of my jaw. Her hands were cold and smooth, like they were made out of porcelain. "Your roommate came by earlier," she said quietly, not breaking eye contact. My jaw clenched and my blood began to boil. Not even the faint streaks of yellow from her voice could calm me down. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt her thin fingers wiping the tears away.

Then she cupped my face with both her hands. Her lips trembled. "I don't know what you have been through, most likely there is nothing I can do to help you in any way but please don't go," she whimpered. Tears streamed down her small face. "Don't go, being with you made me feel so alive. You just...just have this hopeful air around you...and I can't think of a minute I didn't feel happy being around you...I...don't want you to...I'm being selfish...I know...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry but please-"

I wanted to let her finish. Her words filled me with indescribable joy but my body moved on it's own. I had to kiss. I kissed her as hard as I could. At first, she was stiff from surprise but she quickly melted into the kiss. I roughly pulled her to me and her arms automatically wrapped around me. The steady beating of her heart and the gentle force of her arms felt so much better than the sharp cold silence in my apartment. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and held my breath when her torso presses against me. We became an entangled mesh of limbs in minutes. Her soft lips felt so good rubbing against mine. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She was all mine. Completely mine.


	6. Chapter 6

We sat quietly in the tub for what seemed like hours. The powder blue tiles in her bathroom were covered in steam. The bathroom mirrors were fogged over. We were partially submerged in clear warm water that smelled faintly like lemon peels. I felt the calmest I've ever been but at the same time my heart was beating fast.

My back was supported by the porcelain curve of the the tub and sitting between my parted legs was Lisa. Her bare back was just inches away from touching the front of my body but she stubbornly sat up straight. The distance was torture so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me.

My chin rested on her slender shoulder and I squeezed her tight.

I felt her body relax. She raised her hand from the water and combed my wet moppy bangs out of my face with her fingers, all while still facing away from me.

"What now?", she asked quietly. Pale yellow tickled my nose.

I wished I had the answer. I wished I wasn't a piece of shit. I wish I could give her everything. I wished I could see the expression she was making. I burrowed my face into her neck and hair . "We go back to your bedroom", I teased half heart idly, hoping she wouldn't sense my uneasiness. I don't know if she did or didn't but she turned her body towards me and gently kissed me on the forehead before standing up. I rose with her.

As we both got out of the tub and dried ourselves off. I got a chance to look at her frame objectively. Her shoulders, arms, breasts and neck were slender. Her hips and thighs were full and plush. I suddenly started to get flash backs of me parting her legs and licking her shoulders. So much for looking objectively. My nose started burning and I had to rub my face really hard with the the towel so Lisa wouldn't know how perverted I was.

In the room, we both dressed for bed. I just wore my boxers since I didn't really expect to EVER sleep over and Lisa slipped on an old shirt and clean underwear. She jumped into my arms and fell asleep in minutes. It was the fastest I've ever seen anyone fall asleep.

I spent a good hour stroking her hair and looking at her sweet sleeping face but she was so comfortable and soft I couldn't help but slip into a deep sleep too.

I dreamed pale yellow that night.


End file.
